Unexpected
by AzulDreamer
Summary: A half-breed Kagome that has no memories is saved by Sesshomaru's group. They get off the wrong foot, but his beast wants to mate her. He refuses to lay with her but what will happen when a dying Inu demon transfers a pup into her and makes Seshhomaru the father.
1. Chapter 1: Awaken

_Awaken_

** Ps: I'm also posting this story in dokuga as Dreamer**

**...**

**Hello. This is my first fanfiction and rated M story. I ask that you plase comment and be respectfull while you comment. Sorry if my grammar is bad and if anyone wants to help with the please contact me. **

Lemons in later chapters

I don't own Inuyahsa or any of the characters in it, all right go to the respective author.

...

Chapter 1 Awaken

Cold.

That first was the thing I remember feeling as I opened my eyes to see the moonlight above me through the crack on the ice above me. _What is that?_ I kept trying to adjust my eyes through the freezing water that was surrounding me, and suddenly the figure of a small girl with big brown eyes with a shocked expression looking down on me appeared.

"He..e...ac" I try to yell but the water rushed into my mouth as soon as I open it, and then I found myself struggling to breath and everything became blurry once again.

"Lord Sesshomaru! There's a lady in the water, please help her" was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness once more.

…..

_What is that noise is making my head hurt?_

"Rin you stupid child, now my beloved lord is covered in cold water just to save a stupid half-breed" came from an unknown voice. _Ahhh that noise is so annoying._ Without thinking about it my hands grab the nearest rock and flung it across just in time for my eyes to open and see it hit a green toad on the head and knocked him across the field. I saw a hand come to my shoulder and attached to it was the cutest child, with her hair in a ponytail and a huge smile that was missing a tooth shining at me.

"Hello, pretty lady I'm Rin" she said brightly at me "you should lay down and relax for a little."

"I'm fine, thank you...Umm where am I?" I asked her.

"The pretty lady is in the Flower field" Rin said simply.

"Yeah, but where is the flower field?"

"Well, it's next to a lake and a lot of trees and flowers, and me and you and Rin and Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru are in it and it under the sky" She said back at me smiling with a scent of accomplishment. All I could do was smile back I don't think I had ever heard a sentence with so many ands in it, and then it came to me.

"Rin, who is Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru?" I ask her assuming that one of them could be the toad I just knocked across the field.

"Jaken is the toad you just hit, and lord Sesshomaru is over there" I followed the finger she pointed as she said "he was the one that pulled you out of the water."

He had to be one of the most beautiful creatures that I have ever seen, his beautiful white hair was flowing with the wind as water dripped down his face and his cloths held his body making his muscles very visible to the eye. I noticed the beautiful markings on his face indicating that he was a demon,_ Interesting what is a human child doing with two demons?_

"How did the pretty lady end up in the water?" Rin asked making me take my attention back to her chocolate color eyes.

"Well you see…" _How did I end up there? Why can't I remember? Why can't I remember anything?_

"Umm Rin, I don't know"

I guess Rin saw the confused look on my face because she asked worryingly "Does the pretty lady know her name?"

_Name, what's my name? __**Kagome**_ _Huh, where did that voice come from? _

_That name feels so familiar, could it be mine?_

"I think it might be Kagome" I answer and I could see that it brought her usual shining smile back to her face.

"I suggest you leave half-breed if you are better now" came a deep husky voice that made shivers go down my spine. My eyes instantly went to the demon lord that no longer was staring off at the distance but instead his golden eyes were staring at me burning holes into my body while keeping an indifferent face.

I stood up suddenly feeling the cold deep in my bones as it caused a sharp pain to go through me. Rin must have noticed my pain as she hugged my waist trying to offer me some more support.

"Sesshomaru…" I started but was interrupted before I could finish.

"Half-breed I will give you a warning since you seem so clueless, you will address me as Lord Sesshomaru if you wish for that tongue of yours to continue to be attached to your body" He said as if he could squash me like a bug. Suddenly all the respect that I felt for my savior was replaced with deep anger.

XXxxXX

"Half-breed I will give you a warning since you seem so clueless, you will address me as Lord Sesshomaru if you wish for that tongue of yours to continue to be attached to your body" I said tot that insufferable half-breed.

I felt her scent change to be filled with anger, _Interesting._

"Hey look there mister, I know you saved me and I am very thankful for it but that does not give you the right to talk to me like that" I saw her take a pause in her monologue to take a breath " AND MUST OF ALL DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT CALL ME HALF-BREED"

How dare this woman speak to me as if I was her equal?

**Dominate her.** I heard my beast purr.

_I will kill her that will teach her place._

**No. Not kill, dominate.**

_Stop being absurd, this bitch needs to be taught a lesson._

**Make her summit, make her ours.**

_Enough I don't need a half-breed bitch submitting to me._

I moved my hand to my sword to end this once and for all but then I noticed Rin looking at me with big eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can Kagome please stay so that Rin has someone to play with" she asked looking like she was at the edge of breaking down in tears for this woman that she only had known for less than a day.

For the first time since I pulled her out the water I looked at the half-breed and saw her looking at me as her night sky hair flowed while some clinged to her body, making me notice the short indecent white kimono that wrapped around her curvy body perfectly.

**Mate**

My beast purred once more making me snap out of it and refocus my attention back on her face as I notice to bright blue eyes staring back at me with a set of black ears that reminded me of my imbecile of a half-brother. Finally I took in the pink tint that her cheeks had bring me back to the scent of her anger.

"She may do as she wishes, but beware half-breed if you cross me once more there will be consequences" and with those final word I turn around and walk away sensing a spike in her anger.

XXxxXX

I kept staring at his back hoping to dig holes into his back as he walked away.

I was pulled by my hand into following him by Rin as she said "Come on Kagome, Rin doesn't want to be left behind.

I weighed my options and decided that sticking with Rin was my best option until I regain my memory. But that doesn't change the fact that I can't teach this asshole a lesson, and then a smirk appear on my face.

And then I followed him with Rin.

**Thank You For Reading. Please tell me if I should I continue?**

PLEASE Comment.


	2. Chapter 2 : Problems

**Hello Everyone,**

**First I wanted to thank my new beta ****InumeT_FlyGirl**** for helping me edit this chapter. **

**I hope you like it, and please dont forget to review (it makes me happy :-)).**

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of its character, all right go to its respective writer.**

Chapter 2

It had been a week since I started following the demon lord and his group. During that time, I was been able to observe the dynamic of the group, which mainly consisted of them traveling around the land and once in a while being left behind by Sesshomaru only to have him return later. Rin seemed to pass the day off either taking care of her necessities or playing around with a two headed dragon named AhUh that had appeared shortly after we started traveling, while the little green toad Jaken ran after her yelling to not do this and not do that.

Currently we were once again waiting around for the demon lord to return, while I lay down against a tree with Rin in between my legs leaning against my chest without a care in the world. Just in a week the little girl had been able to dig her way into my heart, but really, who could resist her beautiful smile?

_Now would be a great time for a bath, _I thought as I focused my ears searching for the sound of running water. My attention was brought to the little girl in my arms after I heard a small chuckle coming from her.

"Kagome's ears are twitching, haha" she mumbled out through her laughter.

"Yeah, Yeah come on Rin lets go take a bath I hear a hot spring nearby" I answered back with a smile trying to match hers, _I would like to meet the person that could do that. _

"Jaken, Rin and I are going to bathe wait here for us" I said as I pulled Rin by her tiny hands in the direction that I had heard the water running. Just as we were almost out of hearing range, I heard a Jaken yell "How dare you half-breed order the great Lord Sesshomaru's vassal around like your servant?"

_Hum, I am going to have to find a way to teach Jaken a lesson. Well I suppose that makes two in this group that need a serious personality check._

When we reached the hot spring, after removing our clothes, I entered first so that I could help Rin in. We stayed there for a while, just relaxing into the water and washing off, when I noticed that Rin was struggling to wash off her hair. "Come here Rin, let me help you with that" I said gently moving behind her, straightening her hair out by running my claws carefully through her brown curls.

"Rin I have been meaning to ask, why are you traveling with demons? Where are your human parents?" I regretted saying those words as soon as I noticed the saddened expression that came to her little face.

"Rin's parents were killed by bandits, so Rin was alone for a while and then she ran into Lord Sesshomaru when he was injured. Rin tried to help him but Lord Sesshomaru just ignored Rin's help, and one day Rin was attacked by wolves and died" she looked sadder but in a second her face began to brighten again as she said the following words "But Lord Sesshomaru found Rin in the forest and brought her back to life with his sword, since then Rin has been with Lord Sesshomaru" She finished almost running out of breath.

"Rin also has Kagome now" she added as she turned around to and hug my waist.

"Oh Rin, of course you have me but you must understand that if I regain my memories I might have to leave" It broke my heart to have to tell her but I didn't want to raise her hopes too much. _I still don't know who I am nor who I was._

"Does Kagome's old memories matter? Can't she just make new ones with us?" she said looking hopefully at me.

"We will see what happens Rin" and we stayed hugging for a while and then returned to cleaning ourselves.

When I finally thought that she was clean enough I said to her "Rin why don't you go and put your clothes while I finish washing my hair."

I was answered with a smile as she got out the water and went behind a rock to dry herself off.

I lost track of everything that was going on around me as I enjoyed the warmth that the hot spring was providing to me.

"Wench tell me who gave you permission to take my ward without proper protection?" A husky voice snapped me out of the trance I was in causing me to turn around quickly to face none other than the stuck up Sesshomaru.

"I don't need your permission to go take a shower and for your information I can protect Rin myself thank you very much." I said as I crossed my arms pushing my bare breast together.

_Wait WHAT? Bare breast._

And then I noticed where the demon lord's eyes were focusing, which brought me to the realization that my upper naked half was completely exposed to the demon lord. "AHHHH you perverted demon where do you think you're looking?!" I screamed out as I plunged into the water to cover my naked body.

"Please half-breed don't flatter yourself, your body does not leave much to be desired" he said with an indifferent attitude which only helped to fuel the anger that was building up inside me.

Before I could say anything a sweet high pitch voice not far away said "Lord Sesshomaru there's something in your pants! Are you okay?"

My immediate reaction was to look and smirk at the obvious bulge that appeared in Sesshomaru's pants. Unfortunately, before I could make a smart ass comment about it my attention went to the owner of the sweet voice and my face burned bright red with embarrassment.

_OMG! OMG! How could I forget Rin was changing behind the rock?_

My eye focused more on the young girls and you could just smell the confusion and worry coming off her.

When my eyes return to the spot where the demon lord once was, I noticed he disappeared. I did a 360, still no sign of the creature that was once there.

XXxxXX

**RRRrrr why are you running away from mate.**

_This Sesshomaru runs away from no one._

**Stop acting like a pup, and accept we want mate.**

_This Sesshomaru does not and I repeat want that wench._

**Have you tried telling that to little Sesshomaru.** **RRrrr (laughing roar)**

_Ahhh you insufferable beast. She is a weakness, she made me lose so much focus to the point I didn't even notice Rin was there._

**So you admit that we are affected by her.**

_It was a momentary lapse of judgment and nothing more._

"My Lord you have return, but where is Rin and the half-breed…" came Jaken running toward me waving the staff around but before he could reach me I stepped on his green little head.

_Hum better._

XXxxXX

"But why won't Kagome answer Rin? Is there something wrong with my Lord?" Rin asked for like the hundredth time as we walked into the clearing where the rest of the group was.

_Hump. _An idea started to form in my head as a smirk appeared on my face.

"You know what Rin, why don't you ask 'Lord Sesshomaru' what's wrong with him since I don't know?" I said looking straight into his golden glaring eyes not even trying to hide the smirk that was on my face.

"Yes My Lord, won't you tell Rin what wrong with you?" She said standing on her tippy toes with a worried expression.

"Rin you will drop this topic immediately" his stern voice came over the field as he turned his face away to stare into the distance.

"Okay!"

_Huhhh, okay, that's it? She asked me that 100 times and one no from him and she stops?! AUHHHHH lucky bastard._

I glared at his back hoping to burn a hole right through it. _Ahh I need some fresh air._

"Rin stay here I'm going to get you some food." I told Rin, who was now playing with AhUh, and she nodded in response.

I left the clearing in the woods, but not before stopping at the edge of the clearing and saying "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so relieved that you were able to fix your little problem"

….

I walked through the forest, taking deep breaths of the clean fresh air as it rushed against my skin whilst I moved along the land.

'BAMPP!' and suddenly I found myself on the floor with a heavy weight on me. When my eyes open to survey the situation, they found an Inu-Youkai female gasping for air on top of me but my attention averted to the drops of blood that were running from her head to her nose and dropping onto my face.

"Help! He's after me!"

**Remember to Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Beast Awaken

**Hello everyone, I'm happy to finally have completed chapter 3.**

**I wanted to take some time to thank all my readers, especially the ones that review because your encouragement and constructive criticism makes me want to continue and become a better writer. So if you have time, please continue to review, remember it makes me happy :-).**

**PS: Thanks to my betaInumeT_FlyGirl for helping me review this chapter.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, all right go to their respective writers.**

Chapter 3: Beast Awaken

'BAMPP!'

Suddenly I found myself on the floor with a heavy weight on me. When my eyes open to survey the situation, I found an Inu-Youkai female gasping for air on top of me. However, my attention averted to the drops of blood that were running from her head, nose and dripping down onto my face.

"Help! He's after me!" She cried, her eyes pinched shut as her head landed on my chest.

"Hey are you okay?" I repeated to get her to respond somehow, but after a few failed attempts itwasn't hard to tell thatshedidn't have plans to wake up anytime soon.

I gathered my strength and managed to get her off of me and gently onto the grass. It was then that i began to take note of her appearance. She was wrapped in a beautiful white kimono that was decorated with abstracts of the sun, her white hair reflected the sunshine giving it a shine that I had never seen before, and her face had a sun in the center of her was when my attention was taken to the blood dripping from the edge of her silky hair down her forehead.

"I wonder what happened to you" I whispered slowly, reaching into my kimono and pulling out a thread of cloth to clean the blood off of her.

…..

I stayed next to her waiting for her to wake up until the sky started to resemble a hue closer to must be getting late. _Rin will be worried if I don't return soon... but I can't just leave her here. What should I do? It's not like Sesshomaru is "Mr. Sunshine" when it comes to helping others._

I was pulled out of my reveriewhen I felt movement next to me. I turned to see the female Inu finally showing signs of life as she attempted to sit up. I instinctively moved to put my hand behind her back to help her sit up, but she moved away looking ready run off if I made the wrong move.

"Hello, my names Kagome, are you okay?" I whispered gently, as not to frighten her.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked, completely ignoring my concern for her.

"About a few hours" I answered.

"I can't stay here… I must leave before he gets here" She said quickly standing up, but before

she could run away I grabbed her arm causing her to look me in the eyes.

"Wait! What's wrong? Who's after you?" I asked concerned, however, before she could answer a shiver ran down my spine as I felt a new aurain the woods. I turned in the direction that I felt the new energy, and I saw the wind take the shape of a crescent to then be launched in our direction. Instantly, the female demon pushed me back causing us both to move in opposite direction barely missing the attack that had been sent towards us.

I lookedtowards the forest trying to see who our attacker was, when a figure started to appear from behind the trees. The silhouette started to take the shape of a woman and soon it wasn't hard to notice all her features. She was wearing a purple and white kimono, had feathers sticking out of her black hair, and was holding a fan while she looked at us with her piercing red eyes.

"How interesting that I would find you dog demon with our sweet Kagome of all people" she mumbled.

"Wait, you know my name, then you must know who I am?" I asked with interest.

"Grrrrrr, leave her alone Kagura. I'm the one you want" the Inu demon screamed out getting ready to fight.

"But that's where you're wrong Himiko, my master will be more than happy to know that Kagome is alive and will want her back. You should be happy, that means that my master has no need for you or your little bastard" she smirked as she said the last part, while her eyes promised death to come.

She waved her fan making the wind once again move to her heart's desire causing a new crescent to form, but this time with more energy; more light; and more power. She then moved her fan once more causing the crescent to move swiftly across the field towards Himiko crushing anything that stood in its path.

I watched in horror as Himiko was slashed across her chest andflung back against a tree. I stared at her unmoving body and was relieved when I could still hear her beating heart as everything in the clearing seemed to have gone silent.

Kagura began to raise her hand once more to finish her off, but I was determined not to let that happen. I ran across the field, jumped towards her, and flung my claws in her direction with intentions to kill.

She was surprised and jumped away forgetting about Himiko, but not before my claws scratched her face. Now we stood facing each other.

_She knows who I am! If I hurt her she won't tell me what she knows. Uhh, but I can't trust her._

She is obviously not one of the good guys.

I ran towards her and engaged her in battle once more. After fighting for a while I noticed our fight was beginning to take its toll on her, if the drops of sweat that dripped down her face were any indication. I could sense her starting to panic because in between clashes she surveyed the area looking for a way out.

She raised her fan and swung it across her body, hurling a crescent towards Himiko.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran in front of Himiko and slashed at the crescent, but the aftermath of the clash sent me flying backwards. I expected to hit the hard ground or a tree but before I landed arms snaked around my waist and cached me. Suddenly an aura that I had come to recognize was released into the field, it, literally, sent shivers down my body.

I looked up to stare into those golden eyes that I had come to known,_ Sesshomaru_.

"Half-breed you seem to have a knack for getting yourself into danger, first the lake and now this" he said as he stood up hugging me to his body albeit probably unintentionally. I stared into his eyes, getting loss into the golden depths, as he stared back at me. My hands rested on his chest, secretly reveling in the feel of his hard muscles.

"I hate to interrupt you lovebirds but I must go. Kagome, we will meet again" Kagura said as she took a feather from her hair and flew away on it as it transformed into a giant version of itself.

I was about to run after her but the pained sounds that came from Himiko stopped my pursuit. I turned kneeling down next to her.

"It's alright Himiko, you will be okay" I said to her, laying her head against my legs.

"He wanted my pup, I h..had to run" she gasped staring to the sky like she was ready to go to it.

"He? Don't you mean she?Kagura?" I was confused.

"No...not her…" she gasped out, starting to lose consciousness.

"Come on Himiko stay awake, fight to stay awake!" I urged her "Lord Sesshomaru, please help her!" I pleaded, hoping that by addressing him properly it will incline him to help.

I watched, as he moved to sit down by her before moved away the instant she sliced him on his leg drawing blood into her hands.

"Himiko what…" before I could finish, I felt her claws digging into my arm drawing more blood into the already bloody hand. She pulled away the necklace, she once had around her neck, and into the same hand.

"I have nothing left. I'm sorry" She said as she held her bloodied hand to her stomach and light started to appear.

The light ascended slowly and suddenly flung into my stomach knocking the breath out of me. I slowly fell back onto the ground as pain shot through my entire body. _Why does it hurt so much? Sesshomaru help_. That was my last thought before I fell into unconsciousness.

…

I walked across the most beautiful field I had ever seen in my life.

Where am I?

"**You are in your mind**" came a purr from behind me. I turned around to see a large black dog demon staring at me.

"Who are you?" I asked worried.

"**I am you, just as you are me. I am your beast**" the beast said as it stretched and lay down on the ground.

"WHAT how do I have a beast? I didn't have one before, I don't understand" I mumble to myself.

"**No, I know you...urrhh… I can't remember, but I have always known you**" the beast purred in pain almost as if it hurt just to think of the past.

"Kagome" came a sweet voice.

"Himiko? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"There's no time to explain. All you need to know is to please beware of the one called Naraku. That horrid demon brutally murdered my mate and desperately sought out my pup for vengeance. Do not let him win!" She spoke quickly as her voice faded.

"WAIT! Where's your pup?" I asked her, deeply concerned that this Naraku character might attempt to harm her pup; however, I was not prepared for the next words she whispered,

"In you"

…..

"Wait!" I screamed as I shot up from the ground to come inches away from Sesshomaru's face.

I moved my hand to my stomach to feel the new aura that was beating there, it felt like my mixed with something. _What could it be? _And then it came to me "Sesshomaru"

**Hope You Liked It, And Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ours

**Hello everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter. I was really happy with the response I got for last chapter, so remember to continue reviewing.**

**As always thanks to my beta InumeT_FlyGirl, she is really so much help and with this chapter she helped the story flow so much better .**

**I do not own Inuyasha, all right go to their respective writters.**

Chapter 4

_What is the meaning of this? How can she be pregnant? How can that pup have my aura? _ I wondered in both shock and amazement.

**We are its sire. It's our pup.**

_Do not be foolish._

**OUR PUP! I feel it.**

_Impossible that wench is not my mate, nor will she ever be. Whatever trickery this is I will see to its end. Insufferable beast, I highly doubt that whatever that witch conjured is ours, or do you need a lesson on how pups are made? _I thought irritably.

**Grr. Give pup some of our youkai's aura and see how it responds to it.**

I kneeled down next to the unconscious female, placed my hand on her still flat stomach, and did just as my beast suggested. Instead of fighting my aura, the pup's aura bended, yielding to my youki, accepting me as it sire.

_But how? _I pondered. How can this pup contain both This Sesshoumaru's and the half-breed's aura without the consummation required to sire a pup?

_*Flashback* _

I kneeled down to the dying Inu Demon, but moved away immediately as she sliced this Sesshomaru on the leg drawing blood into her hands.

"Himiko what…" before Kagome could finish, I saw Himiko's claw tear into Kagome's arm drawing more blood into the already bloody hand. She pulled away the necklace around her neck into the same hand.

_*End of Flashback*_

"Wait!" I pulled my eyes away from the wench's stomach to her face just as she shot up from her state of unconsciousness, her face falling a few inches away from mine.

XXXxxxXXX

"Wait" I screamed, shooting up from the ground to come inches away from Sesshomaru's face.

I moved my hand to lie on my stomach and felt the new aura that was beating there; it felt like my mixed with something. _What could it be? _And then it came to me

"Sesshomaru?"

"It seems that you have regained consciousness" Sesshomaru said with his usual poker face, but what escaped my attention was that he didn't attempt to move away from me.

The next words stumbled out of me before I could fully process their meaning, "Well, hello Captain Obvious".

"Huh". His voice was low and the stoic mask, that seemed to be a permanent expression of his, remained as his brow rose. Despite the lack of response, he continued to stay in his current position imitating a rock at its best.

_That's it? No sassy remark or condescending comment? _I thought in amazement. Willing myself to forget his uncharacteristic behavior, I set my sights on another uncharacteristic movement by the demon lord himself, "Ano, Sesshomaru, why is your hand on my stomach?"

That seemed to yank him out of whatever trance he was under, because as soon as the words left my mouth, he stood up, took a few steps back, and turned away from me.

For a few minutes he stayed silent, as if expecting me to retract the question, but I just waited. Eventually he answered.

"It seems you are carrying 'our' pup" he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

My brain literally took a detour into the land of shock and confusion. How could this have happened? _Okay Kagome, think this through. A light came out of Himiko, the light went into me, then when I woke up I felt a new aura in my stomach, Himiko said that her pup was in me and now Sesshomaru is saying that I am carrying his pup. WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?_

"The wench that died, seemed to have transferred her pup into you and with the blood that she slashed out of us made it into our kin" he continued, like there wasn't a panicking female behind him.

"Bu...But" I stammered trying to make sense of this situation.

He turned around to face me and spoke slowly, "But what seems more interesting is the fact that you no longer smell of half-breed, not completely full demon, but somewhere in between"

"Have you lost your mind?" I asked. He was insane for believing that someone could change the type of youkai they were. It was simply unheard of!

"This Sesshomaru's mind is in perfect condition, but if you require proof just look at your appearance" he responded nonchalantly.

I sprang across the field into the wood searching for the source of water that I knew was close by. However, I failed to notice the new clarity the sounds came with and how easily I could Identify the smells that surrounded me; in my current state of confusion.

When I finally reached the lake, I wasted no time, dropping down in front of the water, eager to see what the demon lord meant by my change of appearance. My reflection was a little more than astonishing.

There in the water, was the image of a girl that looked very much like me, but with deep sea blue markings that resembled the ones on Sesshoumaru's face. The difference between the two was that mine contained one single strip on each cheek while Sesshoumaru had two. My hair, which was once jet black and wavy like the sea, had a new shine to it and now flowed down more fluidly undisturbed by any imperfections. The only proof remaining symbolizing that I once was a half-breed were my black ears that still remained on top of my head.

"Do you see it now?" I almost jumped out of my skin as I heard the voice that I knew belonged to Sesshomaru.

_Just take a deep breath Kagome._

I turn around and faced Sesshomaru with new determination.

But as soon as I looked him in the eyes a voice in my head purred **Mate.**

"What!? I jumped up in surprise. I had completely forgotten that I had a new beast in me.

"What are you screaming at?" Sesshomaru asked with a raise eyebrow.

"I'm still not used to having a beast in my head" I answered back

**He's strong. We want him. Mate**

"Shut up you stupid beast!" I screamed once more, completely forgetting that it was all in my head, and with that it went silent- at least for now.

As soon as I saw the frown begin to mark Sesshomaru's face, I said softly "Sorry, it's just I'm not used to having this new beast in me, even though she claims to know me already".

"Interesting" With that he turned around and commanded "Come" as he continued to walk away.

"Wait! Sesshomaru, where are we going?" I asked, running to his side and falling into pace with his strides.

"To someone that may have answers relating to our current predicament" He said still looking straight ahead as he walked on.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Sesshomaru what exactly are you planning to do about the pup?" I asked, my hand unconsciously moving in a protective manner toward my stomach. I could feel the faint beat of the pup's heart clearly indicating that the pup growing inside me was only about 2 weeks old.

He turned around to face me, "I will take care of the situation as I see fit, but rest assured no harm will come to the pup. My beast already considers the pup mine revoking that claim and harming what my beast so profoundly considers ours would be dishonorable" and with those final words he pivoted and continued moving forward.

With the weight lifted off my shoulders, I followed him, making a silent oath to Himiko that I will accept the pup inside me as my own and protect it from harm.

_Hopefully this person we are meeting has answers._

**So, what do you think? Please Remember to Review**


	5. Chapter 5: A new encounter

**Hello, drear readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter very much. Again, I want to thank my readers and anyone that has taken the time to review, and ask you to please continue to do so.**

**PS: My beta couldn't review this chapter, so I had to do so myself. Therefor I'm sorry if the grammar and flow is a little off.  
**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, and all rights go to their respective owners.  
**

Chapter 5: A new encounter

"Kagome-chan!" Rin yelled happily as I enter the campsite. She immediately stop playing with the flowers between her small hands and ran to greet me with a soft embrace.

"Hello jou-chan (little missy), have you been good girl with Jaken?" I smiled down back at her, and began leading her back to the center.

"Ahaaan" she answered back excitedly and ran ahead to pick up something.

"Come look, Rin made Kagome a crown of flowers like her eyes" she said, as she held out the crown made of beautiful blue flowers toward my hands that she spoke of.

"Oh, Rin-chan…" I began to thank her but was interrupted by Jaken's creaky voice as he waved his staff at me.

"What is the meaning of this wench? What dark magic have you used to become pupped with my lord's pup..." and as karma would have wanted, he couldn't finish as Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in the clearing and kicked Jaken into the closest tree.

He followed by saying "Jaken, it would be wise to never again raise as much as a word against Kagome."

"Whaa…..Wha...But..." Jaken gasped as his jaw hit the ground.

I was in a similar state.

"Are you questioning me Jaken?" Sesshomaru stern voice when across the clearing, causing Jaken to drop to his knees and bow repeatedly as he cried out "I'm sorry my Lord, please forgive this humble servant."

"Hum" Sesshomaru mumble as he walked and sat in front of a tree, and closed his eyes but not without saying "Be ready to leave in the morning."

I just stood there, just staring... at the space that Jaken continued to bow. _Did Sesshomaru just stand up for me, and most of all he just called me Kagome. No wench or half-breed._

**Mate defended us, **my beast purred.

_Oh Shut up. No use in getting our hopes up, it's probably just because of our pup._

**RRrr**

Before I could answer my rude beast I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sweet voice.

"Is Kagome-chan really pregnant with my Lord's pup?" Rin asked me looking down and holding her fingers nervously.

When I noticed this I sat down and pulled her to sit on my knees and answered her "Yes sweetie, is something wrong?"

"Will Kagome-chan and Lord Sesshomaru still want Rin here?" she asked almost at the verge of tears. That's when it came to me that she must feel nervous about being replaced.

"Sweetie, we will always want you here because we love you" I said to her and hugged her to my chest causing her to smile and let out a childish giggle.

"Kagome -haha- can Rin ask one more -hahha- thing?" She said in between laughs.

"Sure jou-chan" I said as I stopped snuggling her into my chest.

"How did Kagome get pregnant?" She asked me as she stared at me with eyes full of curiosity.

_Huh, what am I supposed to tell her? _I panicked, _it's not I can tell her honestly, that just too confusing, and she is too young to know the normal way. What to do?_ In my panicked I failed to see how a smirk appeared in Sesshomaru's serene face.

"Well Rin, you see… Umm" I thought and suddenly I blurted out "HE SNEEZED!"

"He sneezed?" Rin asked me with a puzzled face.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru sneezed on me so strong that it got me pupped" I said while raising one of my fingers up like I had just discovered the most amazing thing.

"Oh my, Rin must make sure no one sneezed on her" she said holding her hands to her mouth adding dramatical effect.

"Hahah, yeah Rin." I laughed out loud as I snuggle her once more into me. I held her there until eventually we both fell asleep, but not before hearing a husky chuckle come from not for away.

…..

I woke up to notice the moon still high up in the sky surrounded by countless stars that illuminated the sky, giving it a beautiful glow.

I got up started walked into the wood lines searching for something. _What am I looking for? _Suddenly the feeling that I was being followed came over me. I looked around my surroundings. My eyes made contact with red predatory ones that send shivers down my spine.

"Tught" suddenly those predatory eyes were pinning me against a tree, and with those pairs of eyes, were a set a fans that challenged me to defy them.

With the help of the light of the moon my eyes were finally able to focus and my capturer became apparent.

"Sesshomaru? Wha...Wha. What are you doing?" I asked him as some of the fear left me as I knew that I was in no physical danger.

"**I WANT YOU**" He roared our lowly as he positioned his face in my neck and inhaled my scent in slowly. "**Ummm mate smells delicious, but will smell better once my scent is all over and inside you"** he whispered the last part slowly as he uses his slick, wet tongue to traced the line from my shoulder to my jaw.

"Wait Sess…" before I could finish, I found his mouth on mine in a very demanding kiss.

I attempted to push his shoulders away, but that only served to cause him to push his body air tight against mine, making me feel the growing bulge in his pants.

_I can't do this._

_Who does he thinks he is just coming and kissing me?_

_But it feels so good._

I knew I was losing the battle of wills when the passionate kiss was sending shivers down my body and into my core, causing it to become moist with my essence.

"Sesshomaru?" I whispered out of breath once he finally release my mouth.

"**Yes mate?" **he said, promising excitement with his tone while moving his shoulders like an excited pup.

"You need to stop" I mumble out

"**I need to have you" **He answered staring at me and liked my closed lips

I was surprised when he suddenly grabbed my waist and lifted me up while at the same time pushing into me, ultimately, forcing me to wrap my legs around me.

_It's so hot and wet down there._

_So, so hot._

I couldn't deny it anymore. I unconsciously starting kissing back with as much fierceness as him.

_OMG his hands._ I could slowly feel them, his right hand's fingers slowly and gently sliding up my left thigh.

_OMG is he going to?_

**Don't you think you should wake up **my beast said stoically.

_Huh? What do you mean stupid beast? _

**Wake up.**

…

"HUh?" I gasped out as I shout up from my sleep.

My eyes immediately came into contact with a stoic Sesshomaru that was staring at me. But it didn't escape me that I could still feel the moisture between my legs or the red tint that was visible at the edges of Sesshomaru's eyes.

_OMG! I just had a dirty dream with Sesshomaru in front of me. What is wrong with me? _I mumble in my head as I looked away in embarrassment.

**No need for embarrassment. He knows, and he likes it. **My beast purred out and I could just feel it trying to pull towards him.

_Shut up _I wined at my beast.

_Maybe if I pretend that nothing happen he won't mention it _I thought and got up to begin to prepare for our departure as if nothing happened.

I leaned down to recover the flower crown that Rin had given me, but when I straightened my body my back came into contact with something solid sending me a little off balance. Almost immediately arms came around my waist and steady my balance.

The scent and silky white hair that touched my neck told me who it was.

Sesshomaru whispered into my ear "This Sesshomaru thanks you for comforting his ward earlier" he paused and brought his mouth inches from my ears, sending shivers down my body, before saying "and he also thanks you for the alluring calls to his name, how this should Sesshomaru put it? It was quite the show."

I could just feel the smirk on his face as mine became cover red with embarrassment, and that was enough to fuel me into digging the heel of my foot into his causing him to groan in pain.

_Hum that should teach him not to make fun of me._ I thought as I walked away

…

We have been traveling for a few days and it I was starting to wonder whenever we were going to make it. _If we travel any longer AhUh's saddle is going to become a permanent part of my butt._

_And this stupid breasts _I thought, while trying to readjust them in the kimono that once fit my body perfectly, but now struggle to contain my breasts in.

"Auhhg" I grumble as I try to find a comfortable place for my breast. Tenderer and bigger breast were only one of the few changes my body had been going through. I would often find myself day dreaming about Sesshomaru in very indecent ways.

"Huh" I signed thinking _this is critical._

Thinking of him, my eyes involuntarily glanced at him and were surprised by what they saw. The eyes of the otherwise apparently normal demon were slanted checking out my boobs while I readjusted them.

"What are you looking at" I blurted out before thinking and continue to mumble out "this is all your fault."

"Oh Please, explain to this Sesshomaru how this is his fault?" He asked with an amused tone.

"Well you see…" I said before drifting off thinking.

_Well it's not likes he is the one that got me pregnant exactly, but it's still his pup. Auhh this is to confusing._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when suddenly a white light appeared in the sky and crashed in front of an unmoving Sesshomaru, raising the dust from the ground. Once the dust cleared out a feminine figure with golden eyes and white hair that resemble very closely Sesshomaru's. She wore a silky long white and purple kimono embedded with moon like shapes, but what caught my attention was the beautiful purple crescent moon at the center of her forehead that was the replica of Sesshomaru's.

All my observations where brought together once Sesshomaru said "Mother".

"My beloved son has come to visit me" She said extending her arms with a bright smile on her face.

"Hum" Was all Sesshomaru said as he walked right by her and suddenly disappeared into the bushes as he continued on with AhUh, Rin, and Jaken close on his trail.

"Oh my, but the rumors are true that my son has finally sired an heir" She said as she got closer to me with a cunning smile.

"Come lets catch up to my son, there is much to discuss" She said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the bushes. On the other side was the biggest and most glamorous castle I had ever seen, _not that I can remember_.

I didn't have the chance to observe more since my sleeve was pulled by Sesshomaru's mother as she pulled me to walk forward. I was forced to once again readjust my breast in my kimono, sending shivers down my body because of the tenderness.

"You know, a mate can come in handy when it comes to dealing with the changes of being pupped" She said through chuckles that she tries to muffle by holding her sleeve up to her mouth.

I swallowed hard understanding what she was insinuating at, and all I could think was _I'M SCREWED._

****So what do you think? I struggle a little with this chapter, so I would appreciate your thoughts.****


	6. Chapter 6: The Lady's Question

**Hello Everyone, I know it's been a while but I have been very busy, and will probably be for a few months. I'll still try to update as soon as I can.**

**Thanks to my beta InumeT_FlyGirl for helping me review this chapter, she did it really fast and well.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of it character.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, and please remember to review**

Chapter 6: The Lady's Question

"Oh my! The rumors are true my son has finally sired an heir" I said, looking at the girl standing behind my son, with cunning excitement.

_My son has been neglectful towards mating and producing an heir long enough, but this precious little gem will help me get my son to finally begin his duty as Lord. _

_This is going to be so fun, I can just see how feisty this girl will be._

_It will certainly prove to be entertaining._

"Come, lets catch up to my son, there is much to discuss" I ordered. I noticed that the girl didnt follow suit but instead continued to be dazed by her surroundings.

_Certainly something we must correct, this is not proper behavior for the future Lady of the West. _

I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her in the direction of the western castle. I could see her fidgeting with her dress in my peripheral, trying to accommodate her breasts.

_I recalled being pupped with Sesshomaru, and how uncomfortable it was to feel out of my own skin. Oh but how wonderful it was to have my body soothed by the tongue and hands of my ex-mate. Hum, after I get my son a mate I need to find myself a play toy. _I thought smirking.

"You know, a mate can come in handy when it comes to dealing with the changes of being pupped" I chuckled with evil intentions while trying to cover my enthusiasm with my hand.

The widening in her eyes and spike in her scent told me all I need to know.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

I sat quietly adjacent to Sesshomaru and Azul, whom I had learned was the name of Sesshomaru's mother, in a small, square tea table. The room we were seated in was quite elegant, with marble walls with beautiful InuYoukai designs that screamed perfection. In the corner of the room stood an elder woman in a simple kimono with her head lowered waiting for any assistance that was required of her.

Still dazed by Azul's words, I watched the two beings next to me stare at each other while sipping tea elegantly.

"Mother, I imagine you know why I am here?" Sesshomaru said as emotionless as ever.

"I imagine you want to know everything about Kagome's condition?"

"Hum" Sesshomaru nodded his confirmation to his mother.

"Well let's get to it" she said while putting her cup of tea down, without a sound, taking me out of my daze.

"I have seen this happen only once in my life by a very powerful demoness, in fact a transition of yokai such as this can only be done by a powerful demon, causing some of her power to be transferred to not only the pup but the new carrier. If someone manage to weaken such a powerful being, then he is someone to be feared"

"Wait, could that transfer cause for a new beast to appear?" I asked her hoping for answers regarding my new beast.

"No you silly girl, a beast can only be form at the same time as the yokai it belongs with" She answer me smiling at me like I was a child.

"But how did one appeared in me after the transfer?" I asked worryingly confused.

"That I do not know, I can only suppose that something was done to you in the past that repressed your beast and the new power from the transfer just released it" She said before taking a sip of tea to ease her throat.

_That must be why my beast said that she knew me from before. But what could have suppressed my beast. _As I finished my thought a cold feeling causing fear in me came down my back.

"-Clasp-" the sound of hands coming together pulled my attention back to Azul.

"There are some old records in the library that you too can dig through if you wish for more information about your beast." Azul said pausing to pour some more tea.

"Anyway, let's get back to you. The pregnancy should be treated as any other, which means that you mister", she pointed her finger accusingly at Sesshomaru, "must as the sire bond with the pup before it is born"

"Huh" He snorted out, tilting his head to the side like such a thought was below him.

He closed his eyes in thought and seconds later got up, and started to walk away.

He paused and said "Mai, prepare a room for Kagome immediately. If you need anything of me I will be in the library", and with that he disappeared into the hallway.

"Such a distasteful son" Azul murmur waving his words off, and turning her face towards me with that previous evil smile putting me on edge.

"Umm, I think I am going to go find Rin" I said nervously, feeling a drop of sweat sliding down my head as I began to get up.

"Ahii" I was suddenly pulled back into my seat by a very strong hand.

"Don't be silly, I wish to get to know the mother of my grand pup and future mate to my son" she said straightening herself in her seat.

"I don't think that will happen" I said giving into her demand of getting to know me.

"Really? Because I would bet you that it won't be long before he's ravishing you in between his sheets" Azul said, the glint of excitement in her eyes growing.

**Rrrr, want to mate.**

_Please, not now. _I pleaded in my head.

The only reaction I could master was the reddening of my face that resembled a burning flame.

"What? You couldn't have planned to be pure for long?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Wh… why not?" I manage to choke out.

"Well, if you don't lose you your virginity before you give birth, then your hymen will be break when you do. Losing your virginity to your own child is a hard concept to wrap your head around" she whispered loud enough for me while leaning on her hand in anticipation of my reaction.

"Uhmm" I stated at her.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal an excited little girl coming at us with a bright smile.

"My Lady, Kagome Rin finally found you"

"Uhmm" I said staring at Rin when she came to be next to me.

"Does Kagome-chan want to go play?"

"Uhmm"

"Oh my, I think I broke her" Azul murmur, "Rin, why don't you go on and take Kagome to play in

the gardens"

"Hai" Rin said, immediately grabbing onto my arms and pulling me out the room.

"Uhmm"

I was so out of it that I didn't hear the faint words spoken behind me.

"Mai, make sure that she ends up in Sesshomaru's room and that she drinks this before she goes to sleep"

"But My Lady…"

"Do not question me Mai, and do as I say"

"Yes, please forgive me Lady Azul"

…..

_Oh my god, what am I going to do? What if lady Azul is right? It just sounds so wrong._

I found myself pacing in front of the library debating whether to enter, and speak of my concerns to Sesshomaru.

The decision was made for me when I heard a baritone come from the other side of the door.

"Do you plan to stay out there all day?"

All the hair in my body rose in surprise. When I finally managed to slow my beating heart, I turned the knob and entered the room.

The room was huge, filled with ails and ails of books. In the middle was a prominent desk in which Sesshomaru sat, with piles of books two feet tall. Right behind him was a window that matched the room's size perfectly. It gave him a natural glow provided by the sun that shines through the window, making his eyes glimmer like gold.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I said remembering to use honorifics so he will be more willing to cooperate.

"You wish to speak to me" He said raising his head from the book on his desk.

"Have you found anything?" I asked, walking up to the desk.

"As of yet, no" He said simply.

I stood there playing with my fingers, wondering how to speak what was on my mind.

_There's no normal way to say this, ahhh this whole situation is annoying._

**Your problem will be fixed if you mate him.**

_What's with you and mating? Is that all you think about?_

**You are me, and I am you. I only think about mating him because you desire to do so.**

_Uhh_ I screamed in my head, annoyed at my beast.

I heard a chuckle from close by, adverting my attention to the face of a very amused Sesshomaru.

"I imagine you were spooked by my mother's words" He said while getting up.

_But how does he know? _I asked myself as I watched as he circled around his desk.

"I wasn't out of hearing range" He answered, like he had read my mind as he came to a stop in front of me.

"Uhmm" I mastered to make a sound while starring as his eyes.

_Those damned beautiful eyes, which never told you what they were thinking._

"This is something that can be taken care of" he whispered in my ear.

XXXxxxXXX

"Your incompetence is annoying Kagura" screamed a voice in the distance.

"I tried to get close, but that dog demon is like her watch dog" She answered back while bowing.

"Get someone on the inside that can get close to her"

"Right away"

**Please Review, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
